


until tomorrow godric's hollow

by laurencathryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But is still kinda snarky, Cemetery, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Godric's Hollow, Harry is a Precious Bean, M/M, Still happy tho, but we love him, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurencathryn/pseuds/laurencathryn
Summary: Standing up, he turned his back to the stone and walked away, picking up his things and going to the gates of the graveyard, turning at the last second. “Until tomorrow.” he said wistfully into the open air, and apparated away.Behind him, he had left a beautiful sight to look at, the place glimmering and glittering in the snow. It truly was an elysian for those eternally resting there. One small corner of the graveyard particularly stood out, its bright flowers instantly drawing the eye to it.And in the middle of the bed of flowers laid a stone and a name.Lucius MalfoyLoyal Follower, Husband, and Father





	until tomorrow godric's hollow

**_BREAKING NEWS - DEATH EATER LUCIUS MALFOY FOUND DEAD IN AZKABAN CELL AFTER UNKNOWN CLOAKED FIGURE ESCAPES THE GROUNDS_ **

**_Guards failed to apprehend mysterious cloaked figure within Azkaban’s walls - only to find hours later-_ **

Folding up the creased newspaper, Harry shoved it into his pocket, scoffing as he once again read the words on the paper. It astounded him how Azkaban contained the darkest of wizards - but couldn’t figure out how to catch one man inside their own walls. The whole fiasco had happened months ago, in the summer before eighth year. He remembered how shocked he was when he read the headlines of the newspapers, and how even now, almost 6 months later, it was still making the front page.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry trudged through the snow of Godric’s Hollow, his feet having memorized the path he was taking long ago. As he stepped through the gates of the little cemetery, he stopped and looked around the quiet place. It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up in the sky, reflecting slightly off the light covering of snow on the gravestones. It was a cold morning, fog swirling up in tendrils towards the clouds, and dew hanging off the tips of the grass and flowers that adorned the small little place.

As he looked around, Harry reminisced to the first time he visited the place, it had been the middle of winter, and he had seen his parent’s graves for the first time. It used to make him sad, thinking that the only thing left of his parents were cold stones, but now it only made him smile. He had learned, as time went by, that those stones were not the only thing he had to remind him of his parents, or any of the other people’s names that adorned the polished rocks amongst the field ahead of him.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he put down his bag and grabbed his wand as he started his morning routine - one he had perfected over the months. Six months, to be exact. He always started his mornings at the small graveyard going down the rows of gravestones, brushing off the snow so the names were legible, and making sure the flowers he had left the day before hadn’t wilted in the cold. He did this for a good hour, taking his time and just relaxing in the mindless tasks that he was doing, slowly going down the rows of names. Abbott, Dumbledore, Peverell, and Steveson, all cleaned off and adorned with flowers, different colors and types for each family.

Soon, he had reached the back row of the graveyard, one which Harry always took the longest with to care for. He stopped at the first name, kneeled down as he had every other time, with every other grave, and got right to work. With a swish of his wand, the name was revealed, and with another, white lilies soon appeared gracefully along the edges of the stone.

_Severus Snape_

_A man whose bravery could never be matched_

Harry managed a small smile at the sight, thinking how Severus would have hated the words written on his gravestone. But the words were true, and if there’s one thing Harry wanted him to be remembered for, it would be that. Just a brave man. “I got an Outstanding on my Potion’s exam last week, just thought you would like to know.” He said to the stone, softly palming a lily. “I guess I’m not as incompetent as you thought.” He smiled as he said this, knowing deep down that Severus had always been proud of him on some hidden away level of his heart

. Moving on to the next stone, he repeated the process and smiled at the two names intertwined together. It had been a special design that Harry had sought out, wanting them to be always together for eternity. The two names wrapped around each other perfectly, and it truly was a beautiful resting spot. He had chosen pink tulips as their flower, and they had spread beautifully over the summer, little buds poking out through the snow on the ground. Using a bit of magic, Harry watched as they bloomed bright and round, and laughed as a thought hit him. “Remember that one time you got mad, and your hair went bright pink?” He said as he traced the names on the stone, sobering a little as he continued, “These flowers remind me so much of you, Tonks. They’re so beautiful, as you were.”

He closed his eyes and focused his attention to the other name on the stone, a feeling of nostalgia coming over him. “I went and visited Teddy the other day,” he said as he thought of the small boy. “He reminds me so much of you Remus, in more ways than one. He’s quite stubborn I’ll have you know, takes up after both his mother and father.” He stopped tracing the stone as a small feeling of sadness came over him, but he pushed it away, continuing. “He’s started asking about his parents, Teddy has. I’ve started telling him stories about you lot, and he told me that you two sound like the heroes from his picture books.” Harry started to move away, but he turned again towards the stone and finished his sentence, before moving on. “Someday, when he’s older, I’ll tell him all about how right he was.”

The next stone was one that always made him happy. It was very simple, a round small grey stone with squared edges, but the design adorning it is what Harry truly loved about it. Imprinted into the stone was the silhouette of a dog’s pawprint, and centered in the middle of it was the name Harry would remember for the rest of his years.

_Sirius Black_

_Father. Friend. Man._

Harry had decided, years ago, that Sirius would be laid to rest in the same place as his mother and father, and where Harry himself would someday be buried as well. It just didn’t seem right to bury him in a place surrounded by names that didn’t mean anything. So, with that decision, he had talked to the undertaker of the graveyard, a sickly old man, and had asked permission for Sirius’ gravestone be placed next to his parents.

The Undertaker has grudgingly agreed, and that was when Harry had started coming to the graveyard regularly. At first, Harry only took care of the section that his family was laid to rest in, but as the months went by, and he became more fond of the little graveyard, he began learning the names and histories of the people underneath the stones and had begun to care for them as well. There was no one left to pay their respects, so Harry took that responsibility onto himself. At first, the undertaker had gotten annoyed at his frequent visits, but over time Harry had adopted a sort of grandfatherly relationship with the man. His sickness had gotten worse over the months, and in the short couple of weeks Harry had begun to grow fond of him, he passed away. It wasn’t much of a shock to Harry, he knew deep down it had been coming, but the biggest shock of all that there had been, was when Harry got a letter from the town of Godric’s Hollow, saying that the undertaker had left the graveyard to him in his will.

It was then when Harry began to really feel responsible for the little place, and when he really took on his responsibility of taking care of the quaint graveyard in the town. He began coming every day, spending only a couple of minutes, to a couple of hours, just taking care of things that had to be done. It also allowed him burial rights, which led to the burials of Severus, Tonks, and Remus, amongst others that he had signed off on being buried there. Looking up at the place around him, he realized just how much it had changed from the first time he ever set foot in the little place. It had been dirty and overgrown, and gravestones had been cracked and rusted, and the fences had been in shambles. Now, the fences were pristine and neat, the whole field covered in flowers and brightly colored plants, and the gravestones glimmering and polished in the light snow. Each name was well taken care of, and Harry always had fresh flowers by every name. It truly was a beautiful resting place.

“You always did tell me that you were going to give me a home,” He said lightly to the stone in front of him. “I guess now I returned the favor. It truly is magnificent here, isn’t it?” he said with a bit of awe in his voice. Turning to his right, he was met with the glimmering stone that held the names of the two most loving people he had never gotten to know.

“Hi mum, Hi dad.” He said softly as he cleared the snow away from their names. “Since I’m seventeen, I can finally claim rights to the house. I just have to sign the papers, and then I can work on fixing it up.” He conjured up a row of flowers in front of the stone, bright red and yellow dandelions. “I’m hoping that once I’m finished with Hogwarts, I can move in.”

Giving one last look at the stone, he turned to the last stone in the cemetery, in a little isolated spot in the far corner of the place. Standing up, he walked to the area and smiled as he looked over the sight in front of him. Almost a hundred little snapdragon flowers flanked the area, in bright blues, pinks, and reds. Squatting in front of the elegant gravestone, he smiled as he read the name. “It kind of suits you, the bright colors,” he said as he repeated the process he had been for over six months.

“Draco got all Outstandings on his exams last week,” He said with a wry smile. “You’d have to be deaf and then some not to hear his boasts from across the Great Hall.” Clearing his throat, he sobered and looked seriously at the stone in front of him.

“You would be proud of the man he’s become.”

Standing up, he turned his back to the stone and walked away, picking up his things and going to the gates of the graveyard, turning at the last second. “Until tomorrow.” he said wistfully into the open air, and apparated away.

Behind him, he had left a beautiful sight to look at, the place glimmering and glittering in the snow. It truly was an elysian for those eternally resting there. One small corner of the graveyard particularly stood out, its bright flowers instantly drawing the eye to it. And in the middle of the bed of flowers laid a stone and a name.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Loyal Follower, Husband, and Father_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm marking this as complete for now because i don't know if i should continue this, or leave it as it is. tell me if you would think adding to it would be cool! im thinking maybe a draco pov?


End file.
